Psychosis
by YatoMiyazaki
Summary: Simplicity is our source of order, simplicity will be our downfall.
1. Chapter 1

STAY AWAKE.  
I don't want to go to sleep.

How could I go to sleep, time is slipping and I need to live. I need to stay alive, I need to keep moving. I can't let the darkness catch me or I'll wake up tomorrow and the world would've left with the night. Everything in life is disappearing, fading like smoke. You need to live your life as strongly and emotionally as you can because nobody else will live it for you. In this world we need to keep feeling, even if its hatred and pain, suffering and sadness. Revel in the ache, feel everything. If we stop feeling we'll go numb, just like the rest of our inhuman society. STAY AWAKE.

Our world is evaporating and the ground I tread upon is becoming transparent. I'm restless but why shouldn't I be? What will happen after I'm dead? How many years may I have? When I'm dead where do I go? I won't remember and I won't be remembered. I'm breathless, I'm burning out. My life is ethereal, vanishing like the light of a dead star. I do not fear death but what comes after it. I crush my own dreams but keep wishing through the shattered pieces, I break my legs and the pernicious sting gives me strength when I walk. I'm cynical but I want to feel love at least once, just to understand it. Will I have time for it?

"Your mother told me you're having trouble sleeping."

How can you sit in that chair and tell me that there's something wrong with me? Who decided it was bad to be the way I am?

"It just my medication."

Are you blind like the rest of the world or do you just accept it that way? Can't you feel the earth spinning beneath you?

"You're not taking it then." She looked at me and grinned. I hated it more than anything in the world, sitting on this room and hearing a total stranger tell me who and what I am. I couldn't breathe.

"What?"

The air inside these walls is too thin. Why are the walls always white in these places?

"I prescribed you Lunesta to help you sleep, it treats insomnia and hopefully you'll-"

'Pardon? Insomnia? Did she say Lunesta?'

Ahh so that's what happened. My fear of oblivion had for a moment become my reality. I remember my head spinning two days ago, the ground beneath my feet was crumbling and it was the worst feeling of dying I had ever experienced. I felt like I was going blind and my body felt like it was drowning in poison, like my blood had betrayed me or that it might actually be the end of me. I fell asleep and didn't wake up till the next afternoon.

"Don't just alter my medication without my consent, you're my therapist not my friend. I don't give a fuck what the both of you think I am, but if I ever feel like that again you can bet I'm reporting you for drugging me without my knowledge."

I don't hate simplicity but the people who are weak enough to fall victim to it.

"Well you don't take them anyway, I'll need to think of something else. So you still take your antidepressants?"

No, I feel like my emotions are buried in clay. Besides that I'm not depressed. I just see how rotten our world is more clearly than most people. I can't feel anything, it's numbing and it steals the time I can't lose. "It makes me feel better so yeah." If I want to be like this you'll never change me. If I am what you say I am, then just keep looking at me with those eyes.

"Klaus, do you want to feel this way?"

Yes. I need this to stay alive.

"No."

"Then take the medication." Her accent was always too foreign to match but she spoke fluent English. Her voice was rusty and would tug at me whenever I stopped listening to her. She ripped a book out of her drawer writing me another prescription. She had short stark white hair and silver eyes, too young to be in the profession and too old to still have a Mickey Mouse watch. "And I mean all of it, I'm just prescribing you to a lighter medication so you'll stop hating me and this big bad world." The sarcasm was so thick on her tongue it made me want to give a quick slice to the main artery in her neck.

"I don't hate you." I just think you're an idiot.

I'll need to give it to my mother or she'll make me go to support groups. At that point people will start thinking that I'm crazy and I've been getting enough bullshit from Dr. Daenerys… Her last name wasn't Daenerys but it was something close to it that I couldn't spell properly. She didn't complain loving the character herself, and I didn't get pronunciation lessons from a snowflake.

She handed me the piece of paper and I headed for the door feeling worse than I did when I first entered.

"I mean it Klaus, you need to start trusting me. I know what I'm doing and I'm here to help you."

It wasn't necessary but when I opened the door and looked at all grayness in the people sitting in line, I felt a sudden need to quill my anger. "You want people to sit in an office as cramped and colorless as this one and tell you everything about their terrible past?"

"It depends on your perspective Klaus."

Jesus

"My perspective is that trust isn't something you are given just because you haven't wronged that person. Trust is gained by actions. Next time you want to talk to someone about their personal life, why don't you give them a tour on your shitty childhood first so you can sympathize with each other over your sadness. That'll save us from the madness we're living in right?"

She glanced at me once then denied my eyes. "Trusting someone at first glance is what makes us part of humanity. On earth we trust in each other as we trust in order and respect, without trust we cannot be happy."

I opened the door to the hall. "Your patients must really trust you then, look at their smiling faces." I knew I was pushing it, but I also knew she wasn't the type to be easily offended over others opinions and it was the only part I liked about her on the exception that she didn't always see things my way.

"Rome wasn't built in one day."

"But trust is built instantaneously right?"

It took me ten seconds to neatly fold the prescription into a paper jet and send it flying to her desk. I slipped from sight as fast as I could and headed for home.

There's an endless list of questions that fill my mind by the second. Why are we here? What is our purpose? Should I believe in evolution or creation? Am I ruled by time? When will I die? What am I supposed to fight for? Why do I question life? Should I be questioning life or is the form of matter already proof of an answer that existence is understood? And the question that is always is my eyes, every second of the fucking day. Why does it feel like I'm about to die?

The session took longer than usual thanks to the argument I regretted starting but the walk home chilled me back down. It was the beginning of winter and school was canceled for the because of the snow. The streets of Oakley were covered in fine layers of white and the cold air made me crave for home. In my town, every house is hidden beneath trees that tower over one another craving for sunlight. Unfortunately the smaller trees get trapped below without warmth and eventually die off. Sometimes the people cut them down because they're in the way and they start growing over one another casting a shadow on the neighborhood. For some super special reason our trees grow in twice the number and time that trees normally do because of some unknown chemical in the ground.

Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Klaus Roseveldt and I'm in my final year of high school. I have two younger brothers Romeo (17), Micah (13) and then a baby sister Kelsey, she's six and believe it or not… She was planned. We've all got muddy dark brown hair and light skin. None of us look like my mother but she got to pick our names so my parents called it even. Ridiculous. I'm slender, my eyes are forest green and I want to rip them from my head when I go to school and accidentally get into a conversation with an idiot. I have a lot of theories and perceptions on life but I'll try to keep some balance here.

Granted I've been told countless times that I'm too young to have a fear of dying, that I'm too young to want to question the world to the extent in which I do. That I should be getting grounded for sneaking out to go drink or messing with girls around midnight. Somewhere in between arguments with people or even total strangers the words apathetic, arrogant and asshole seems to come up a lot. But the word people favor for me the most is probably self-righteous. It pops up in most of their sentences especially when you prove them wrong Sometimes they'll even accidentally repeat it and if I'm lucky we'll get out of each other's faces before a fist flies.

In all honesty I'm not alone in the sense of being social at school. I'm actually surrounded by more friends than I can count and sadly also by girls with the brain capacity of a rock, but still. I'm surrounded by humans without their humanity. Of course I'm to blame as well, even though I didn't drench the inside of that one kid's locker with blue paint from art class yesterday, I found myself with a sense of hopelessness for our future and decided to watch from the sidelines as living people acted out a devolution of what we've been able to accomplish so far. The words 'We're all fucking doomed.' Lingered in my mind.

"Fucking retarded." It came out mumbled so I wouldn't need to be dragged into another insignificant conversation about 'nerds' being lowly and all that shit. Unluckily I didn't go unnoticed when two girls from my science class tugged at my shirt.  
They were both in the top 3 students of our class and coincidentally sat on either side of me whenever we wrote exams. I didn't mind, I really hated their personas so I'd even lean back a bit for them to get a clear view. My reasoning? I'd love to see what kind of stripper they'll become after they do their entrance exam for varsity.

Ahh, I'm being a prick again, aren't I?

I stepped onto my front porch and could sense the inviting warmth of a fire burning inside.  
It's still cold, should I rest tonight? Maybe a few hours. I hate sleeping, but unfortunately we can only push our bodies to a certain limit. That's how we were designed, right. I haven't done a lot of research on disorders, but I know when you have insomnia you're tired but you can't sleep. I'm not like that. I control my sleeping patterns. Something I mastered in middle school. I can stay awake for a week without feeling tired and I can flip that switch just as easily. Sleeping in class isn't optional so I'll silently sit with my eyes closed in therapy and switch off my mind until I hear my name.

"KLAUS!" a small broken voice called from the back yard.

"Ahhg what is it now?" I knew my sister only cried on two occasions. When Micah didn't want to play with her and when she got hurt. Anything else would be expressed with soft whining sounds. I stepped around the corner and saw Micah sprawled out in rose red snow. My sister kept trying to pull him into the house not understanding why he couldn't get up and all of the blood in my veins turned into cold lead. He was shivering and his forehead was bashed inwards. I suddenly understood what it felt like to be shocked to death. Instead of a loud pounding in my head. There was nothing, no pulse, no sound and no movement.

It had made a hole to the point that I could see the inside of his head and the top of his left eye was torn open so you could see the retina. Kelsey kept screaming but I didn't hear her until she hit me on my stomach. As sick as it may sound, It was not my brother lying in the snow. Micah doesn't look like that, I'm not going to touch him. That's a dead body, it's the flesh of a human being. What were my theories again? Death is inevitable and should be seen as such.

My sister's voice came through after a while. The body had stopped shaking and there was someone next to me. My sight blurred but I could see the person stagger to the ground. "Why can't I see anything." 


	2. Chapter 2

Red Snow.

In an instant a paralyzing stillness had deafened me.

I felt my throat sting with unquellable pain and the indescribably sickening feeling made my skin twist with fire. I couldn't bear the storm in my stomach, I couldn't face the red snow. I couldn't breathe the copper smell or hear Kelsey's insidious cries grow with each breath. I couldn't swallow the knife in my throat and I couldn't see.

I couldn't see anything.

My head was completely crushed with unbounded fear. My heart wasn't broken, it was crushed into fine powder. In my mind I was desperately trying to grab onto hope, but it was speeding away from me faster than I could bear. My blood had turned into cold lead and it felt like ice was rapidly crystalizing every corner of my flesh. In an instant I had burst into tears. The only thing I breathlessly needed was a cure. 'Make it stop'. I could not handle this amount of self-destruction.

"Kelsey."

I couldn't see her but I felt her battling me to my feet. I couldn't hear her voice but the vibration of her scream tingled just beneath my skin. I couldn't move my legs so I pulled her closer as she kicked and bit. Shutting her eyes I buried my head into her shoulders and felt myself begin to violently shiver.

"This is just a bad dream."

If there was a God, I needed him to pull me from this pernicious dream.

She stopped and I felt warm tears begin to trickle down my hand. She said something but all I heard was a buzz echoing over me. I didn't need to guess.

"Liar."

With her tears in my hands and her word in my head I fell into a sleep I wanted to last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Silk

Just before sunrise I get drowned in sudden chills where the sky turns from black to sapphire and an indescribable feeling I know I've reveled in before rules violently through my blood. A feeling were I have no control, I need no control and crave no order. In this place, I don't need a name, I don't need a family and fear does not exist. Its lawed by a mundane stillness that can't be disturbed.

In my sleep.

Where total solitude soaks my mind in cool clearness, a universe that solely belongs to me. A reflection of my history, a feeling so cold it burns me drunk but at the same time whole heartedly fills me with a godlike breathlessness. Pushing me into a dream with no screams of pain or laughter of joy. I could stay here forever, in this place time does not exist, it falls like silk.

But in the real world, there's no more time.

Skylight fading as a dulling drag in my head mercilessly pulls me back.

"God please."

A Weight so heavy it crushes me from the inside.

"Leave me here." I heard my tongue whisper as my dream faded to nothingness and the every morning clink of a teacup shook me awake. I buried my face in warm sheets and muffled wearily "It's still early, why are you here?"

'I hate being here'

"The shipment has arrives this morning. If the contacts don't fit we'll just send them back so don't be afraid to tell me." His hair was roughly fixed and he looked more tired than he did the previous day. I gave him a brief nod and he slid across the room.

'Just let me sleep.'

We're all people with scratches on different sides of our story and we all see life the way we were taught to by strangers with hard voices and cold hands.

It's funny I don't know what it's like to have a family but for some reason I know exactly what I'm missing out on. Camping trips and walks on the beach, fun at the waterpark or visiting the zoo. I could tell scary stories when the power is out or eat dinner at the dining table with everyone.

"Okay."

But I don't need it anymore.

"Are you hungry yet?" He said, slowly adjusting the blinds to let a little more light into the room as my body shied away.

I was born with a condition called Alexandria's genesis. My skin is milky, my hair is snow white and my eyes are a light shade of lavender. I can't walk in direct sunlight or look at bright things. I rarely gather the courage to face the outside and when people see me they either worry, pretend they don't notice or burst into a mixture of curiosity and wonder. I'm still not sure how to react when people like my mutation. In some cases they'd say that they wished they had been born with it. I'm always filled with a tingle of pride and annoyance at the same time.

I don't go to school, I just pass my caged time sleeping and living in a world where I am infinite. To me, that's my life.

"Hey, wake up already or I'm joining in."

Aurora. The light shade of purple with the rising sun that had first illuminated my mother's eyes with years of laughter and happiness and an inseparable family, but my father left and everything shattered into fine powder.

He walked into our house and took two champagne glasses along with a duvet. He said he was going to the beach with the woman he was having an affair with and walked out untouched by the spiral of futures he had cut from my life. The camping, the walks on the beach, the trips to the zoo, telling scary stories and dinner at our dining table. In a flash it had been stolen from me.

But I have nothing to whine about because I shouldn't even know what I'm missing right. "That's fine too." My voice bounced off the walls of an empty house. 'It's always so quiet here.'

The lenses were expensive for a reason, made as an umbrella to shade my sensitivity.

"Would you like to go outside later today? " He yawned and clawed at his hair.

"Where would we go?"

"We could go pick up your contacts, but we're walking." He ripped the covers off my bed burying me in winter fever. He knew what it felt like and grinned as goosebumps shot through my skin. He was 24, still a kid but was smart enough to work for a rich family.

"Only if you carry me"

His smile was always sunny and warm and as much as he tried to hide it, he'd always smell like cigarettes smothered with a cologne to curtain his bad habits. He was my caretaker in a way, butler would be excessive. Not that we didn't have the money for it but he was my friend, my only friend.

When my mother came home on special occasions he would flatly ignore me and at dinner he'd pull funny faces behind her when I took a sip of my drink, making me choke and burst into random episodes of unquellable laughter.

When we were alone he would casually sprawl out over my bed and yawn like a big overgrown cat, He'd make me snicker at bad jokes and tell me how badly he wanted to have violet eyes and to "chill in bed all day." We'd then argue over life and later on silence our futile attempts for justification.

"Fetch me my coat"

"Now?" his voice was licked with sarcastic surprise and he eyed me over his shoulder as he turned.

"Did I stutter ?"

"No ma'am" He saluted and disappeared from sight, returning with a thick white coat and gloves to shut out the cold. 'Winter has already started.' It's good to shut out cold weather. If we don't our hearts will get sick and turn into gray dust.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked the whole day away, he carried me far through the town and the sun was setting when we walked back. The lenses were dark and they made my eyes look black, he was growling all the way and refused me to wear them when we first saw it. There was a woman crying on the side of the road and he tenderly put me down.

"What is it?" He didn't answer me and stared at her.

"Are you alright-" His voice was tinted with light distress but cut short when her eyes snapped open.

She was in her late 40's and her left hand was soaked in crimson. It stained her sleeves and the bright color made me sick. I didn't understand at first, when the crying got louder. I turned to ask him and his eyes were swimming in terror. I felt my bones shatter at the last scream as the woman started swearing at us.

The woman had madness flaring through her blood, the kind of psyche that had me in chills. She seemed in pain and her skin was red with fury. He went closer and the woman jumped to her feet, her legs looked unstable and shook violently as she ran to us. The intensity of the situation was still unclear to me.

"LUKEH?"

He was frozen and the woman wrestled him to the ground beating on his chest. In the struggle he pushed her away with a force I never knew he had and grabbed my arm running home. 'What the hell is going on?' He speeded down the street at a pace I could barely keep up with. The sound of ice crunched beneath our feet end the cold air burned my lungs.

"What was that?"

"How the- how should I know?"

"What?" I was out of breath and tugged backwards. "She's gone now STOP." He looked over my shoulder and for the first time I saw the same look of confusion on his face as I felt on mine. "Lukeh? Let's call an ambulance maybe she's in shock?" I had no other explanation. I'd never seen a person so enraged in my life. It seemed so painful and heartbreaking.

He was quite again when we heard more screaming. This time behind a house and the voice was small and broken. I turned to look for the woman and I felt my heart rapidly beating in my ears. If she chases us, what should we do?

"Lukeh?"

When I turned he had vanished.

"LUKEH."

There was no answer but I followed the trail of footsteps on the ground. My lenses made everything look like it nighttime but the contrast gave me the upper hand. It led to the sounds of muffled crying. He had bent down beside someone holding a little girl. The closer I got the more my throat tightened.

He stood up and stumbled a little forward, there was a body on the ground and all sound was drained of the earth. Blood was sponged up through the thick snow and his eye was beat in to where I could see the inside of his head. He bent down to examine the body carefully.

The child was still kicking and the young man was shivering like he was sick before Lukeh got up again. The body wasn't moving and the intensity of horror was thick through the winter air.

"AURORA."

"WHAT?"

He told me to take the girl and run home. "As soon as you get there, lock the doors and call the police." He pulled the girl from him and lifted his arm over his neck. "GO."

And in that instant I had gotten a glimpse of a nightmare that would soon crumble living earth. The girl bit my shoulders as I ran, I carried her on my back because she was too slow to keep up to my steps and I felt the pressure through my coat.

I used to fantasize about a family, a house filled with laugher and people constantly knocking on the door. If I had something like that, I'd lay down my life to protect it. I'd face the world to save it.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness slowly faded and the sound of crushing ice licked at my ear.

I was unsure of where I was because I had never felt so disorientated in my life. My body was bent and I took awkward steps that did not help in any way. Someone had me around my waist and was dragging me forward. Light ginger hair which was unbrushed and wild softly tickled the side of my face. He smelled like strong cologne and was just barely keeping me up.

"Whats going on?" My voice was dry and my throat ached as if it were on fire.

He stopped for a moment and a blurry face came into view. He was about a foot shorter than me however I had the feeling he was older, shivering uncontrolably. "What happened?" He didn't answer and for the first time I saw his expression. He was shaking and his eyes swam in terror. It was so terribly quiet, can you imagine total silence? It scared me senseless. The noise I hated was gone and now that it had disappeared I couldn't handle the mundane stillness.

"What's wrong?" I felt like I was in another world. I didn't understand why it was so terribly hot. I felt my heart was beating extremely hard and my stomach felt like it was full off stones however my face was cold like it had frozen and he looked forward whispering almost inaudibly.

"We're going to your sister." There was nothing more to add by the way he ended the sentence but I had never seen him before, he was a total stranger. I felt discomfort creep through me but I did not push away because I knew I couldn't walk.

"My sister. Why are we-"

There was a little snap in my brain when everything came to me at once. A familiar face drenched in red.

"He's dead."

He turned to me and I found my weight sinking down until I was on my knees, like my soul was trying to escape my flesh. "Why is he dead." It wasn't a question more than it was a bitter scowl at life.

"Your sister is waiting." His voice was grotesquely sprung with anxiety and yet I felt completely calm.

The pain was stabbing into me from each corner. I wouldn't spit a single sentence to anyone. This pain is my own and I will bear it till my dying day. Because humans suffer in silence, grow through learning pain and become stronger through years of battling enemies.

Stronger? I feel shattered and its like I see a switch inside me... Something that would shut out the pain.

'Its easier, it'll go away. It'll make the pain stop. SHUT IT OFF.' I knew exactly what it was. A cure. Something that would make me numb and dead inside.

'No.'

I stood and followed him. His steps were jerky and his cowardice was pouring out of him without end.

We came to a extremely large house that was finely designed with dark wood. On the door there was a snake coiled around two twin rabbits and the carving beautifully matched the affluent look of it all.

He kicked on the door and screamed "AURORA OPEN THE DOOR." Which was followed by loud footsteps down a pair of stairs and the click of a key.

The girl was extremely beautiful, she was a wonder I had never seen before. White hair and light purple eyes. What kind of creature was she?

"Im scared." She spoke with a voice of silk. Instantly his face chanced to calmness even though I felt him shiver roughly against my side.

"Its okay, sorry for scaring you." He smiled and gave a nervous chuckle. "We're going to call the police and get that woman some help." His eyes had softened considerably and walked me inside.

It was cold and the floor was laid with beautiful dark wood. The ceiling was high up and he stairway was breathtaking. He sat me down on a coach near the door and sat beside me. "What woman?" My voice was suddenly thick and trickled with slime.

After a brief explanation I learned the end of my blood brother. The ginger head was Luke Quinnley and the violet eyed creature was Aurora Vesper. It was her house and he lived on the other end of town.

My sister buried her head in my stomach and cried till her eyes were swollen. I felt crushed with tasteless solitude. Alone in a room filled with people.

"Why haven't the cops arrived yet? Its been more than half an hour!" The girl stood on the tips of her toes without noticing her own actions and her shoulders were visibly stiff. She wore a burnt orange jacket with a skirt and brown shoes. She looked completely out of fashion and this was coming from a guy that didn't care about trivial matters.

When there was loud banging against the front door Lukeh jumped for it half ripping the handle off. "Did you find her?" Was the first thing he blurted out before properly introducing himself. There was an awkward silence from the other side and I couldn't see who it was, all I heard was someone panting desperately for air.

Shuffling with broken steps I stepped to the door in time to catch the officer take off his cap that was soaked with heavy sweat and drag a hand through thick black hair, he was in his mid thirties and was overweight for his job. "Is a-anyone injured? I-If there is ill hav-ve a medic sent immediately, but for the t-time being Ill have to ask you to be c-c-calm and w-wait for further instructions." His stuttering was without a doubt out of shock.

"Further instructions? Whats happening?" He spoke once more with tenseness plastered on his forehead. "Hey is there any danger-."

In the far end of town an alarm went off after the sound of tires slipping and a loud crash echoing down to were I stood. Everything seemed so gray. I thought I could fade like the snow when summer came. I could disappear and die with the setting sun. The amount of numbness made me furious.

"Unless you want me to put you on your ass you're going to explain the situation." I hadn't intended to sound so scary but his face turned white. "You're bleeding." Was all he said and he grabbed at his radio.

'Bleeding? This isn't...'

"Its not my blood."

The girl tipped forward tenderly and stood before me. "I already explained on the phone-"

The officer cut her off hastily, not even noticing her extraordinary colors. "All of our staff is out on the streets right now. We've never had this mass amount of emergencies in one day." His eyes were wide and the sweat began to drip off his face. "Th-they're all going mad! They're all losing their minds! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO EITHER SO SHUT UP." He cracked, staring at the floor.

Kelsey tackled my stomach once more and I knew he was scaring her.

"Shut up you're the one panicking!"

His eyes snapped on me and he froze. "You don't understand... YOU DONT GET IT! SHUT UP SHUT UP!" His face twisted and to my confusion he took a step forward his body lame but filled with unimaginable power. "I DIDNT DESERVE THIS. That girl, she attacked me!"

Then I saw it, the blood on his side. His leg was soaked in crimson and he began to boil with fury. His tongue began to slur as he spoke and spat in disgust.

Lukeh, without warning kicked him with full power out of the doorway and I heard the girl yelp. The officer landed on his back on the small steps and I heard his spine make an awkward cracking sound.

There was silence once more and the officer scrambled to his feet, pulling out his pistol and lifting it to us.

The first thing I grabbed was Kelsey and Lukeh grabbed Aurora out of the doorway. "SHUT THE DOOR!" With one kick it slammed close. "Its not locked!" Her voice crumbled and she stood running for it but tripped when Lukeh kicked he leg.

She fell and three bullets shot through the door, almost grazing her head. She froze and looked at the handle slowly reaching to lock it. The door clicked before the handle began to twist. "Oh my God." Was all she said before Lukeh ripped her from the doorway.

"Aurora go upstairs please, take the girl." He turned to me and addressed me without a hint of fear. "You, can you walk yet?"

"Yes."

With that we shoved a lot of junk in front of all the doors and heard more bullets go off.

"We need to get out of here what the fuck are we doing this for?"

He gave a snicker and we backed away from the last door, anxiously staring at the wood as if it would suddenly scream. "You got a better idea prince charming?"

Ignoring him I turned to the windows and he answered before I could properly think. "Bars."

"After this dies down where will we go?" 'Is there even a we? Should I just thank him now and run to my parents? I wonder where Romeo is.'

"Im assuming this is some kind of zombie apocalypse-"

"Don't be a moron. We don't have time for jokes. I have to find my family-" I was cut short by a shattering window and we both ducked.

"Me too don't be a prick." His voice lowered and we ran upstairs when Kelsey began to sob loudly.

Kelsey's eyes were beginning to turn purple and I realized for the first time how scared she must be. "Kelsey, calm down. Im here right? Don't be such a baby." I knew adding something like that would insure her that nothing had changed. She would be safe with me.

She slowly quieted down and I begged she would breathe properly. Looking up I saw the lady of the house being wrapped in a blanket, Luke sat on his knees between her legs and covered her up. He was calm and nuzzled her face with his as he looked at me. I felt like he was marking his territory, kind of like saying 'mine.' before I got any fresh ideas.

"We're going one at a time. Meaning me and you." He pointed at me and got to his feet. "Im going to look after them and you can go look for your family, after that you're babysitting the kids and I gan go adventuring for my family. Also Aurora call your mother and see if she's okay. Im going to call around and ask if everyone really has lost their minds."

With that he slipped out his phone and the stairs creaked as he vanished from sight.

So I just have to go find- wait...

"WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE?"


	6. Chapter 6

Damn I keep forgetting to thank you guys haha, reviews literally make me want to run up the walls with joy. Thanks a lot guys and I know it might seem confusing right now but in the end you'll be hit with feels xx ... I hope... Okay but thanks xx


	7. Chapter 7

Fourteen years ago, there was an outburst in the imperial hall. A threat that could drive human beings to execute their own existence. A psychotic fever that burned humanity from our flesh and left us with empty shells of destructive hate for life on earth.

"It's starting."

His voice was filled with lazy amusement as he spoke the words that once crippled him with insidious fear. The beginning of the end.

"This world's time of choices has passed. Every empire will crumble and all color will be drained from the earth." He chuckled and buried his hands in the sides of his long coat as he watched the unraveling chaotic motion of the skies .

Human beings are frail creatures.

Living our lives hopelessly distracted by worldly things. Things that do not make us grow in knowledge but drives us to create machines in which we fall to our own destruction. We can't see how we infinitely create a cycle where we live our lives and forget that in an instant it could all fade like smoke. Time does not jump, it leaps.

Why am I here?

Even if it's only a fleeting thought, it scares us. It makes us shy away from reality. The actual reality. The reality where we die and that we have no power over when that time comes. Time passes so quickly. Seconds, hours, weeks, years. It's irreversible, you can't take back words you said. You can't heal scars and you can't undo sin.

The Ying Yang symbolizes that in every bit of good, there's a little bit of evil. And that in every bit of evil, there's a little bit of good. It's false knowledge made by man to justify our actions when the truth is that no amount of sugar can sweeten a drop of poison.

In movies we see how the villain is always defeated by the hero. How good always takes victory over evil after a perilous battle against the fate. My question is why we can judge ourselves right when we can't see the pernicious wounds beneath the villain's outfit. . Does that mean that we are all bound to drown in sin?

If you can look back far enough, you'll see that all villains were once heroes. Good people with extraordinary dreams for the future. People who decided to linger in that fleeting moment and think it all through to the fearful end. People who decided to revel in the ache of the truth where lies once gave them comfort.

Every person has their own theories, this is mine. Asking questions is futile. Wondering won't save me from death. No motivational poster, prescription paper or smack mouth therapist could save me and neither can I. My foundation is furiously crumbling at the speed of light.

I can ask as many questions as I want, but the truth is there are no right answers. Every person has their own best answer to this terrifying situation.

* * *

He didn't move at first, he just stood there and stared at something I couldn't see. Guns fired and the air vibrated with mundane power. "It's already started to spread."

I heard the words but they were still a fairytale to me. No, more like a horror story that was quickly turning into a sickening reality.

"What are you saying?" I felt like I had disappeared the second he said it. "It's here? This can just be a fire outburst you don't need to go all apocalyptic on me -" The madness has beaten what was left of our humble order and this sickness, this disease has infected us? "Hey Bastard, don't just spit shit like that." I heard my voice slightly chuckle in my obvious fear. The tease that once filled me with rage had slipped from his voice like it was never there and his eyes were glued to the burning city.

"We're leaving." He pushed past me and picked up a bag, slinging it over his shoulder before another explosion went off about 300 meters from us. The heat washed my skin but didn't get to the frozen flesh beneath it. "Kai I said get to your feet."

It was just a rumor at first, a scary story that had the newspapers japing about an apocalyptic event that would sound the end of mankind. But of course, like aliens and zombies this was just another sci-fi thriller that had the people talking. What made it the worst was that nobody believed it even when it would be broadcasted on the news.

The red fever the scientists called it, the psychotic sickness that could drive humans blind with a thirst for blood. I remember it the first time I heard of it. The same day I met the ass. He caught me stealing cash off a tourist asking for directions and we ended up pretty bloody. He was 19 at the time, and I didn't even have so much as a name of my own. Turned out he was a lot stronger than he looked and I met my fate at the hands of a cocky prick with nothing but a name soaked by a bad reputation.

"KAI HURRY UP." He shouted over his shoulder, walking into the opposite direction.

There were a lot of times I wanted to claw his eyes out, strip his skin but he had taken care of me since he found me and I had started trusting his judgments more and more as time went on. "God dammit Shin."


	8. Chapter 8

"Listen, we need to get out of here. Out of town. If there's a safe place, we'll find it." All I could sense from his words were fear blended with graveling unease and the deep stench of cigarettes.

"What? Lukeh, where's that guy? He'll die if he goes now." My tone was beginning to frighten me. I was overcome with fear but my voice sounded too calm. No waver in my voice, I had placed my contacts on the bedside table and sat beside the girl named Kelsey who was rocking from side to side. Face red from crying and skin cold as ice. Her nails were covered in something dark and bloody. Earth and drying blood? She seemed like something that crawled out of the sewer. a Child probably 6 or 7 to experiencing such a thing.

"He's downstairs. Waiting for that freakshow to hit the road. When he leaves ill lock the door and wait downstairs, just call when you need me." His once neatly ironed suit had become soaked in dirt. And I was beginning to think that it was the way I would look within the next few minutes. " Wait why would he leave? He's insane Lukeh!"

"Pack some things, if he doesn't come back by sundown were gone." He pushed her head back so she fell on the bed. "What are you worrying about when I'm here huh? Are you insulting me?" He smiled his signature smile and breathed out through his nose. "I won't let you get in harms way, Aurora."

And with that he left the room. His eyes had changed when he said it and then he turned left from the doorway. It felt as if a livid fear was swimming behind my caretakers eyes.

"One, two, three, four-. " Two more bullet rounds went off and he gave a call downstairs.

"Still alive?" I heard him call down to the stranger who he had dragged with us over his shoulder. There was blood everywhere, The snow that body was buried in was like eternal stain that would never wash out of my mind.

* * *

"Yes I'm still alive! Don't fff- Don't say it in that tone!" A shaking broken voice cursed back. He brushed off the dirt on his suit and opened a door to the study. The room was filled with elegant red carpets imported from India along with various other inconceivably expensive bullshit bought to make the huge empty house feel a little bit more full. Do they even know what a home is supposed to be like?

"Five, six." He ripped a katana that was originally used as an art piece off the nearest wall and tripled down the hall. "I've been wanting to play with this since I stepped into this place." He gave a nervous chuckled as he slid the blade from its comforting scabbard. "Shit, I'll get fired for this." An amusing thought even in the situation where he might not live to see his next salary.

It wasn't like he was trying to be a hero; he was just ashamed of being a coward. He wanted to run and the feeling had him glance over to the red line. The line where he dropped and left everything. He had been unarmed and the thought that he had wanted to turn his back on something as precious as the naive girl currently sitting on her champagne sheets was something that was now burned into his memories for eternity.

The girl's eyes shot up when he smiled from a crack in the doorway. "Mind if I lock this for a second?" He already had the door just a split open and the young girl started jumping with fear when the man that was raging the outside walls of the colossal house banged against the front door. Blood began to coat the dark wood when the furious action became too violent for his skin.

"GET OUT HERE!"

"Where are you going?"

"Just downstairs."

 _Im so sorry I think I seriously confused you guys with the scenes. I'm fixing them now. Please note this fan-fiction is going to be a long one and that when you get to the end you will understand why the names are not Japanese ... yet..._


	9. Chapter 9

'I know what you are.

Because we're the same, you and I. We're both lost. No matter how much we bury our pain with clay. It still hurts don't it? We've lost something more precious than money. More valuable than gold and more needed than air. We've lost the presence of someone who was once there, is still supposed to be there.

I still can't understand why I've been left behind. It's not fair, its cruel and it hurts like hell, doesn't it?' I looked down at him as he sat sprawled out against the wall. His entire body was covered with a thick layer of sweat, his eyes red and wild. I looked like that once, my body shook like it had been bloodied with that missing person's blood. The only difference between us was that he had actual blood on his skin. Deep red and vivid against his pale skin… Paling skin. My soul ached for him. I knew how unjust and unbearable it was and my heart clenched along with the katana in my hand.

I bent down and slid my free hand over his shoulder. "You have someone that needs protecting." He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and I wanted to start crying. 'God dammit it hurts.' "You need to get your shit together. I can't imagine what's going through your mind right now, but I do know that there's someone that still needs you."

His face broke into an expression of pain I had only witnessed when I looked into a mirror. A desperate look overcome with hellbent fury and heartache.

"I fucking know idiot." He looked away and I could only say the worst possible thing my brain could come up with.

"I'm worse than you think." He looked up me with a teary eyed questioning look and then down to the katana in my hand. "Did you see the Handgun he carried?" He looked into my eyes one last time before he got to his feet and shuffled forward.

"Seriously hope you've got a better idea than that." He chuckled and answered. "357 magnum. Not impressive at all." He walked to the door where we had barricaded with every and any object we could find, we were all scared shitless but my panic had me stuttering.

"Klaus." He spoke calmly. "Roseveldt."

"Lukeh Flight." I Stared at him until he gave me another questioning look.

"He's already fired 6 shots-."

"Five." He pointed to the door with a shivering hand when one more went off and my ears rang. 'Shit was it five?' "And now its six."

"I know how to count jackass." I replayed the amount in my mind. When grabbed my chin and faced me to the door.

"He fired one shot just now, two when you were upstairs and three when your girl was at the door." I stared at the light that flooded through the three bullets holes at the handle of the front door and flinched. "Yes it seems you are worse than I thought." He let me go and stood back.

"So one shot left depending if he's in the mood to reload." My hands started to shake a little again and I swallowed it as fast as I could. Before I stepped forward and unsheathed the blade. 'Holy shit, I hope I still remember this shit.' And with that a last bullet went through a window and I jumped at the opportunity shoving what little barricaded us aside.

* * *

Hi please don't eat me alive and sorry for the confusion, I love all of you don't give up on me T-T


End file.
